1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary piston assembly structured to be usable in a variety of mechanical devices so as to provide a highly effective and efficient piston assembly, which maximizes the continuous output achievable through its utilization of a rotary assembly, while also significantly simplifying the overall mechanical design into a more efficient, versatile, and expandable configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years standard piston assemblies have been utilized in a variety of different configurations so as to provide driving power and/or the compression of fluid in a variety of different fields. Typically, conventional piston assembly operate under a reciprocating movement whereby the movement of the standard piston sequentially expand and contracts a fixed chamber. Naturally, the expansion time during which the piston retracts is a necessary step in order to allow future compression by the piston to take place, and visa versa. As a result, such a conventional piston assembly typically can only operate one half of the time, the remaining time being spent in essentially a reset function. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanical system which does not have such down time.
To this end, and recognizing this problem piston assemblies which require large and/or continuous power outputs typically incorporate the use of a plurality of piston assemblies, sometimes offset from one another. As a result, a certain degree of power and/or mechanical activity is always being undertaken by at least some of the piston assemblies, while other piston assemblies are resetting. Still, however, such a configuration requires large and complex mechanical assemblies to be configured so as to accommodate the large numbers of piston assemblies and effectively drive them in opposing manners with one another. As a result, such assemblies are not conducive to compact and/or high efficiency uses.
Having recognized the general efficiency losses associated with standard piston assemblies, others in the field have attempted over the years to develop rotary assemblies which can provide for continuous outputs and/or driving operation. For example, others have sought to replace standard piston driven engines with rotary engines that seek to take advantage of the mechanical benefits associated with a continuous rotary driving. Much like other devices which seek to take advantage of a rotary action, such rotary engines are often substantially complex assemblies, which have a variety of physical limitations associated with their use. For example, recognizing the compression and expansion that is still required within any type engine assembly, including a rotary engine, conventional rotary engines typically try to solve the problem by utilizing an interior body rotating asymmetrically within an exterior body. This asymmetrical relative rotation is a critical factor in such current rotary engines, as such has generally been considered one of the only physical and effective manners available to achieve the required compression surface against the leading edge of the interior fin structures. As can be appreciated, however, the complex mechanical nature of such rotary engines tends to counter any advantage that is generally achieved from the continuous rotary aspect of the driving and/or pumping cycle.
As a result, it would be highly beneficial to provide a rotary assembly which achieves a mechanical advantage by having one or more pistons continuously rotating in the same direction, but which does not require overly complex and elaborate configurations to provide effective results. Moreover, such rotary piston assembly should be readily expandable and usable in a variety of configurations, including engines, turbines, pumps, etc., wherein piston assemblies are currently utilized and wherein the losses associated with the necessary reciprocating motion of standard pistons are seen as limiting.
The present invention relates to a rotary piston assembly configured for use in a variety of different applications, including, engines, turbines, pumps, and the like, many of which have traditionally utilized standard reciprocating piston configurations. Looking particularly to the rotary piston assembly of the present invention, it includes a piston housing. The piston housing is structured to contain at least one, but preferably a pair of pistons, and preferably includes a generally circular cross-sectional. Defined within the piston housing is at least one annular chamber. The annular chamber is preferably concentrically disposed about a central axis of the piston housing, and is configured so that the piston may move therethrough as it rotates about the central axis.
Disposed in generally overlapping association with the piston housing is an abutment housing. In particular, the piston housing preferably includes a generally arcuate passage defined therein, and which may receive at least a portion of the abutment housing. As such, the abutment housing, which is structured to rotate about an abutment axis, rotates through the arcuate passage, and accordingly, through the piston housing. As a result of this overlapping engagement, an interior chamber is defined between the abutment housing and the piston housing.
Further defined in the abutment housing is at least one gap. In particular, the gap is defined by a pair of opposing ends, and as a result of rotation of the abutment housing, the gap is also structured to pass through at least the annular chamber of the piston housing.
The piston and the abutment housing are structured to rotate relative to one another at first and second angular velocities, respectively. Preferably, however, the first and second angular velocities are set relative to one another such that the gap of the abutment housing is disposed in the annular chamber upon the piston moving into the interior chamber defined between the abutment housing and the piston housing. Accordingly, passage of the piston into the interior chamber is achieved through the gap. Likewise, the first and second angular velocities are also preferably set relative to one another such that the gap is also positioned within the annular chamber upon the piston moving out of the interior chamber. As a result, upon the piston passing out of the interior chamber, it again passes through the gap.
Accordingly, the abutment housing generally provides a surface which defines a necessary piston chamber and/or against which compression from a leading surface of the piston can take place. Still, however, continuous movement of the piston in its rotary path is not hindered and/or otherwise interrupted by the opposing surface defined by the abutment housing. A mechanical advantage from the rotary piston is thereby achieved, in an efficient and effective configuration.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.